


you thrill me, you delight me

by freezerjerky



Series: you make me think that you will change my life forever [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, kid fic technically, the kid is not featured in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: “Bedroom?” Hermann asks, a bit breathless. His hair’s out of order and his lips are wonderfully red and kiss swollen.“Please, honey,” Newt answers, pulling his hands away. His nails are painted bright green right now, a departure from his usual black, but Matilda was bored last night and he always likes to humor her creative side. Plus, it’s the same color as her toenail polish right now and he feels a swell of parental affection at the fact.“You have to get off me to do that.” Hermann nudges him gently.“What did you say? Get you off?” Newt grins and Hermann shoves him a bit harder, but still playfully. He climbs off his lap and holds out a hand to Hermann, which he takes, rising to his feet.





	you thrill me, you delight me

**Author's Note:**

> [lex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly) is letting me play in their sandbox
> 
> series does belong to them, but I've been dying to write something smutty for this since I knew Newt had a tongue piercing
> 
> title is from "I've Been Waiting For You" by ABBA, as are the other titles from this series

The piercer had said they could have sex after a few days. Hermann sat right by him as she said those words, giving a suggestive look between the two of them. Newt remembers this, because Hermann blushed beautifully at the lewd suggestion and then he had been very good and not made any further comments on the matter. It was, after all, technically a date night and Newt made a promise years prior to always be a gentleman on date night.

(Unlike most of their date nights where they go to a nice restaurant or the movies or an exhibit in a museum they had to quickly eat McDonald’s in the car outside of the piercing parlor. Getting a secret piercing can be incredibly difficult.)

After a few days and a few not so subtle come-ons, Hermann gives him little more than a glance down to his crotch and a playful smirk. Hermann has done probably more research than Newt himself, and seems insistent they wait just a few days more. It’s fine, really, he mostly just wants to show off his new jewelry. Besides, having sex with a teenager in the house is always a bit of a negotiation.

Now, though, it’s been about a week since the piercing and Matilda’s at a friend’s house for a few more hours. They had a nice dinner and are currently in the process of getting very cozy on the couch. Newt’s settled himself into Hermann’s lap, straddling him as he holds that precious face in his hands, exchanging tender and rather lazy kisses. Okay, the sex is great when they have it, but alone time to melt into each other is priceless. He also knows that while he’s usually eager, ready to go at the drop of a hat, Hermann likes to take things slower, and nothing turns him on like kissing.

Knowing someone else’s body has been one of Newt’s greatest pleasures in his life. Hermann changes, sure, finds new things that leave him breathless or things he once loved that he grows ambivalent to, but it’s always something that can be taught. And Newt is a fast and eager learner. Hermann wraps his arms around Newt, one around his midsection and the other to the back of his neck, agile and long fingers toying with his hair. (Hermann’s hands inspire so many fantasies and Hermann’s aware of this, has been for years. He never stops using this to his advantage.)

“Bedroom?” Hermann asks, a bit breathless. His hair’s out of order and his lips are wonderfully red and kiss swollen. 

“Please, honey,” Newt answers, pulling his hands away. His nails are painted bright green right now, a departure from his usual black, but Matilda was bored last night and he always likes to humor her creative side. Plus, it’s the same color as her toenail polish right now and he feels a swell of parental affection at the fact.

“You have to get off me to do that.” Hermann nudges him gently.

“What did you say? Get you off?” Newt grins and Hermann shoves him a bit harder, but still playfully. He climbs off his lap and holds out a hand to Hermann, which he takes, rising to his feet.

Newt grabs Hermann’s cane from where it’s leaning on the couch, handing it over to him. Hermann kisses his cheek in thanks and leads the way to the bedroom. They close the door behind them once in the room, but Newt opens it afterwards just out of the sheer liberty of being able to do so. Being a dad is great, it’s Newt’s favorite thing in the whole world, but he wants to cherish these moments to be an adult in an adult relationship with the man he loves so very well.

Hermann settles on the edge of the bed, eyeing Newt with interest. In the very early days of knowing Hermann, Newt was never exactly sure if they were looks of appreciation or disgust. It’s hard to believe that a tattooed and pierced mess like himself would have much appeal to Hermann who was always tightly buttoned in his cardigans and shirts. (He looked every bit the librarian he was at the time and Newt was alarmingly into it, even when they argued. And they argued a lot.)

“Are you not going to take your clothes off?” Newt asks, stripping off his MIT sweatshirt and tossing it in the direction of the hamper. It hits the hamper and then promptly lands on the floor. Newt moves over to the hamper then, tossing the sweatshirt in.

“In a moment, dearest,” Hermann answers, leaning back on his hands. “You have something you clearly want to show me.”

Sometimes, Newt feels awkward or nervous about his aging body. It’s a weird thing that happens when you start seeing someone in your twenties- your bodies change and they stay as handsome as ever but there’s doubts you’re still attractive. Newt has these doubts, but rarely when Hermann looks at him. Sometimes when he’s still in bed in the morning, Hermann will card through his hair, as if searching for the greys there. He hates the greys, but Hermann? His kissing and fucking seem all the more passionate for it.

He unbuttons his jeans, sliding them down so he’s left only in his boxers. Today’s boxers have a novelty print with oversized cat faces on them. 

“Do you want the grand reveal?” Newt queries, tilting his head to the side. As if Hermann wasn’t there with him when he got the piercing, holding his hands and making jokes about him crying. He also sees Newt naked fairly regularly because, as long as the bedroom door is closed, there’s no rules about clothing in the room.

“Yes, of course.” Hermann’s mouth shifts into a cheeky grin, like he’s going to end up laughing. 

Newt shimmies out of the boxers, letting them fall to the ground. He’s only half hard at best, and it’s probably not the best angle for viewing, and he has to awkwardly lift his cock to show off the frenum piercing.

“How does it look?” Newt’s hesitant, because the look of amusement is still playing across Hermann’s face.

“It looks like it’s time for me to take my clothes off,” Hermann says and his hands move to unbutton his shirt. Rather than help, Newt leans down to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip

“Do you really like it?” 

“It’s nice, it suits you.” Hermann reaches a hand out, squeezes Newt’s hip. “Doesn’t do it for me as much as the tongue ring, but it’s attractive.”

Taking the opportunity, Newt finishes the work of unbuttoning Hermann’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He shifts onto the bed and Hermann’s lap (his favorite place to be) and kisses along his shoulder, leaving tiny bites. Hermann’s right hand falls on his ass, giving a squeeze. His cock twitches with keen interest.

“Do you want to try out how it feels?” Newt asks, feeling a bit shy and like he’s asking too many questions.

“Oh, I definitely do.” Hermann grins, and Newt moves off of him so he can strip out of his trousers. Hermann’s never quite outgrown his penchant for poorly fitted trousers, but they suit him. Rather than try to make an awkward show of it, Hermann rises to his feet and slides down his trousers and briefs, walking them to the hamper along with Newt’s remaining discarded clothing.

In the meanwhile, Newt’s moved to the center of the bed, laying on his back and resting his head on his hands in a very affected pose. Hermann pivots a knee (his good knee) on the bed and climbs on, all but flopping down next to Newt. It’s nice to have reminders that Hermann is not a man without flaws. Hermann’s hand moves to Newt’s stomach, sliding up to his chest, teasing at the ring in his left nipple, then the right.

“To think, I thought these were a controversial choice when I met you,” Hermann teases, and his hand moves lower again, fingers dancing down his stomach to his groin.

“You loved it. You like me weird.”

“I do.” Hermann leans in to kiss him, at the same moment taking his cock in hand, stroking him to full hardness. (He doesn’t need much assistance in that, but it’s lovely to help.) Newt returns the favor, pressing two blunt fingers delicately into Hermann’s folds, teasing his clit. The breathy moan this earns urges him forward, rubbing at Hermann for a few moments before he presses forward, pushes two fingers inside of him. He continues rubbing his clit with the pad of his thumb.

Hermann’s hand falters on his cock, but he still strokes. The pace is purposely punctuated, teasing. Newt tilts his head, kisses along Hermann’s neck, presses the length of his tongue along his skin. Hermann laughs and shivers at the same time, Newt knows the appeal his tongue ring has to Hermann and has been using it to his advantage since the first time he spent the night years ago. (What a night that was, he remembers, both too concerned about doing anything in case Matilda burst in, excited to have her friend Hermann over for a night. They fucked under the covers with their shirts on.)

“You disgusting man,” Hermann mutters, in that fond way he does. “Condoms?”

“Nightstand drawer, as usual. I’ll get them.” 

Newt rolls over, pulls out the condoms and lube to rest on the bed. Hermann’s been very firm about Newt following the care procedures- no foreign bodily fluid in contact with the piercing for four weeks. He sits up, tears into one of the condoms and carefully rolls it on, followed by squirting some lube on his hand. He strokes himself.

“Missionary?” Hermann asks, and it really shouldn’t be sexy, but it kind of does it to Newt. (He’s with someone he met because they were a librarian, of course he finds technical terms a bit sexy.) He nods eagerly in response, moving between Hermann’s legs. Hermann’s better leg wraps around him and he presses his heel against Newt’s back urging him on.

Newt carefully presses into Hermann, trying to calm his eagerness until he’s bottomed out. Hermann slides a hand up Newt’s chest to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. This urges him on and Newt starts to thrust, slow and steady, rolling his hips when he moves. For a moment, he’s worried when Hermann’s face shifts to an expression that’s at best questioning, but then Hermann huffs out something between a moan and a laugh.

“Trying to see if I can feel the piercing,” Hermann explains, and then he bears down on him. “A bit right there. We shall have to try oral, hmm?”

“God, yeah.” Newt moans, presses his face to the juncture of Hermann’s shoulder and Hermann’s hands move to his back, scratching very gently, urging him on. Never one to ignore Hermann’s requests, spoken or not), Newt fucks into him harder. This earns him a shout, a very pleased and very sexy shout. Hermann scratches just a bit harder and Newt’s not sure how much longer he can last.

“Can you touch me?” Hermann requests. The please is unspoken, but it’s there, on the tip of his tongue. Newt wants to force it out, but he doesn’t.

He grins and shifts just enough that he can slip a hand between them, rubbing Hermann’s clit eagerly. Pausing for a moment, he grabs the lube, squeezing a small drop onto his fingers before he resumes, more intent on Hermann’s orgasm than his own. His thrusts become slower, deeper, the type that make Hermann’s mouth contort into something like a snarl, accompanied by the most wonderful gasps.

“Newt,” the warning comes, and Newt rubs him harder, keeps up his thrusting. Hermann grips onto Newt and moans loudly when he comes, bearing down on Newt.

Newt kisses him again then, hard and eager and pleased and he moves harder, just a bit selfishly as he thrusts and he comes with Hermann’s name on his lips. (Oh, it’s sappy and it’s romantic, and he does it all the time, but he doesn’t care.)

They lay together in a sweaty and satisfied heap for a few moments before Newt shifts off of Hermann, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He stands on rather wobbly legs and walks it to the trash bin, then walks himself to the bathroom.

When he returns Hermann is sitting up in bed, a fond look on his face. He leans down to kiss him on the forehead.

“It didn’t seem to have any particular impact on penetration,” Hermann observes, eyeing Newt’s softened cock. “But I think the feeling could be different with oral. Or anal penetration. And I like the look of it.”

“That’s a very fancy way to say you like my dick piercing, babe.” Newt shifts back to the bed, now taking his turn to admire Hermann as he stands, stretching his arms. He doesn’t use his cane to walk to the bathroom, so Newt takes care to arrange it where it can be reached easily against the nightstand. 

“I’m thinking,” Hermann starts when he re-emerges from the bathroom, slipping back into the bed, “next time I can fuck you so I can admire it properly.”

“I think we can manage that. Next time we have a few hours to ourselves. Or if you give me another hour or so...”

Hermann pulls Newt to him and Newt all but throws his arm around his middle. He lets out a small sound as though the air’s been knocked out of his lungs and Newt laughs. 

“You incorrigible little man.”

“I’m your incorrigible little man,” Newt corrects and shifts a look up at Hermann, kisses his chin. The hour seems like a generous estimate. After all, it’s best to take advantage of the time they have alone when they have it.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler (nutguzzIer for the lewd)


End file.
